


This Kind of Recognition

by fortywinks (ballantine), Shirashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Out of Sight AU, Raised Apart
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/fortywinks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirashi/pseuds/Shirashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, c'est le fed' avec des jambes fantastiques. Et Dean, le criminel irrépressible. TRADUCTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Kind of Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735991) by [fortywinks (ballantine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/fortywinks). 



> Le scénario et quelques dialogues du film Hors d’atteinte (Out of Sight) ont été adaptés pour cette histoire.

_._

_... Image de l'auteur ..._

 

_C’est comme voir quelqu’un pour la première fois, et vous vous regardez l’un l’autre pendant quelques seconde, et il y a cette sorte de reconnaissance comme si vous saviez tous les deux quelque chose. L’instant d’après l’autre est parti, et il est trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit d’autre._

\- Jack Foley, _Hors d’atteinte (Out of Sight)_ **(1)**

 

**Partie I**

 

Après, bien après, Sam aurait pu dire, un peu à contrecoeur, que c’était un heureux hasard. Mais sur le moment, il n’y voyait qu’un coup du destin, mais pas du genre de ceux qu’on apprécie.

Il se trouve à Bella Glade, Floride, pour le boulot : une assignation et une plainte. Un détenu à perpétuité n’aime pas la nourriture qu’on lui sert en prison et engage une poursuite en justice pour violation de ces droits civils. Ce n’est pas vraiment un travail passionnant, mais Sam n’est que GL-0082-07 **(2)**. Un bleu. Ce qui signifie qu’il se colle, bien évidement, tous les boulots ennuyant dont personne ne veut.

Il fait sombre lorsqu’il sort de la prison et traverse le chemin plein de graviers. Il est en retard et de mauvaise humeur, ayant du, encore, annuler un rendez-vous avec Victor pour venir ici. Ce qui, bien sûr, avait nécéssité une longue et gênante conversation dans laquelle Sam avait été accusé d’être un vrai cas de drogué de travail. Il s’était dit que c’était vraiment gonflé de la part d’un gars du FBI qui était techniquement toujours marié.

Sam glisse à côté d’une autre voiture dans le parking avant d’arriver à la sienne, et jette son chargeur sur le siège passager. Il se penche en avant pour attraper les papiers du tribunal mais un mouvement de l’autre côté du pare-brise lui fait relever les yeux vers le volant. Une ombre humaine est accroupie à quelques mètres de lui.

Sam lève un bras et éclaire légèrement ses phares vers l’homme. Il regarde plus attentivement et réalise qu’il n’est pas accroupi par terre : il sort d’un trou.  
D’un trou dans le sol.  
D’un trou dans le sol à l’extérieur du grillage de la prison.

Alors que Sam le regarde toujours, l’homme sort entièrement du trou, se tourne et tend une main pour aider un autre à en sortir. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sam pose sa main sur son klaxon et la maintien appuyée dessus. Le bruit sonne comme un gémissement dans l’obscurité.

Les deux hommes sursautent et regardent dans sa direction. Une autre seconde passe et les deux homme disparaissent dans les bois qui entourent la prison.

Sam ouvre sa portière à la volée juste au moment où les lumières de la tour de contrôle s’allument. Il crie et pointe son doigt vers les deux fugitifs, et le phare pivote pour les suivre. La sirène de la prison s’arrête un moment après.

Il retourne rapidement dans sa voiture pour attraper son pistolet. Après une seconde de réflexion, il le pousse dans le dos de sa ceinture et attrape un fusil, celui qui ressemble à un fusils de chasse, à la place. L’adrénaline monte en lui et il retrouve le sourire : c’est tellement mieux que s’occuper de la paperasse du tribunal !

Il ressort de la voiture à nouveau, juste à temps pour voir quelque gardes courir enfin vers les bois, révolvers sortis, s’aboyant dessus comme des chiens surexcités. Ils jettent un coup d’oeil à Sam mais ne s’y intéressent pas plus, trop intéressés par le trou dans le sol.

Un autre homme émerge, sa tête et ses épaules couvertes de boue. Tous les gardes reculent un peu, surpris, et lèvent leurs armes. Mais l’hommes leur crie dessus et pointe la direction dans laquelle s’est enfuie la paire de fugitifs.

Sam louche un peu dans l’obscurité et note que l’homme dans le trou porte aussi un uniforme de garde. Il crie à nouveau et les autres sursautent tous avant de se lancer à la poursuite des forçats, qui ont disparu dans les sous bois denses de l’orangeraie.

Sam reste là où il est, apercevant de justesse l’homme en uniforme sortir du tout et se dresser sur ses pieds. Il reste près du bord du trou un moment, grand et droit, les mains curieusement fléchies sur ses hanches comme un vrai commandant. Sam remarque que son pantalon est un peu petit sur le côté, révélant quelques centimètres de plus de ses chaussettes.

Il hisse son fusil.

« — Hey là, une voix basse dit derrière son dos. Pas besoin d’en arriver là. »

Sam se retourne et pointe son arme sur l’homme qui surgit derrière lui. Au dessus de son épaule, il voit la porte de la voiture garée toujours ouverte.

« — Qui êtes-vous et qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Sam pose la question, mais il peut facilement imaginer la réponse.

Il y a un autre bruit et l’escapé arrive à côté de Sam, sombre et crasseux comme une créatures sortie tout droit du lagon noir. Sam le regarde - stupide erreur.

L’autre passe un bras autour de son cou, l’écrasant de telle sorte que Sam ne puisse pas se libérer de l’étreinte. Il se défend, frappant le ventre de l’homme avec la crosse de son pistolet mais une seconde plus tard ce dernier lui est arraché des mains et est jeté au loin. Il se retourne alors, ses bras maintenus croisés dans son dos. Les deux hommes le trainent à coup de pieds dans le coffre de sa propre voiture.

On entend des cris et des coups de feu au loin. Puis le silence s’installe.

« — Je parie qu’il n’enverront plus d’autres gardiens dehors, dit l’homme couvert de boue, regardant vers les bois. »

Sa voix est basse et son accent dur à déterminer. Peut-être du Midwest…

« — Sinon il n’auront plus personne pour garder le contrôle à l’intérieur, continue-t-il »

— Je pense qu’on pourra sen soucier plus tard, rétorque son complice. On ferait mieux de nous casser d’ici avant qu’ils ne reviennent avec leurs trophées et qu’ils ne commencent à s’intéresser à toi d’un peu plus près.

L’homme plein de boue acquiesce, semblant un peu ailleurs, et se tourne pour regarder Sam. Après un moment à le détailler, il semble surpris.

« — Eh, mais t’es juste un gamin. »

Il marque une petite pause et reprend :

« — Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un fusil ? »

Sam se débat contre la prise étonnamment puissante de l’autre homme.

« — Je suis un Marshal fédéral.

— Un fed’ avec ces cheveux ? »

L’homme tout boueux semble amusé.

« — Tu y crois, Benny ? »

Sam se retient de montrer son agacement et se concentre plutôt pour garder sa tête droite et respirer.

Il dit fermement, malgré l’absence totale de signe de relâchement de l’homme - Benny apparemment- qui le tient :

« — Vous êtes tous les deux en état d’arrestation. Posez vos armes maintenant et je vous promet que ce sera plus facile pour vous. »

Celui qui est couvert de boue jette un regard indéchiffrable à son partenaire et semble sérieusement envisager l’offre de Sam. Il commence à approuver et Sam est soulagé jusqu’à ce qu’il dise :

« — Ok gamin, voilà comment ça va se passer. Tu vas monter dans ce coffre et nous allons tous prendre la route. »

Il lui fait signe d’avancer avec son pistolet, un air presque désolé sur le visage.

Benny amène Sam jusqu’au coffre et le pousse lentement. Il fait un pas en arrière et celui-qui-n’est-pas-Benny relâche doucement la pression sur le pistolet dont le canon était posé sur le torse de Sam tout ce temps. Il menace à nouveau Sam, son impatience commençant à se faire sentir dans ses gestes et expressions.

« — D’accord, d’accord, finit par abdiquer Sam, se tournant de manière à garder les deux hommes en visuel. »  
  
Il glisse une de ses longue jambe dans le coffre, feignant seulement à moitié sa maladresse.

Il a un pistolet glissé dans sa ceinture. S’il se penche juste un peu, il pourra…

Mais l’homme le pousse soudainement, durement, et il se replie, cognant sa tête et ses épaules sur le bord du coffre. Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, l’homme le pousse plus loin et grimpe derrière lui, se positionnant dans l’espace restant derrières Sam un peu à la manière d’un Tetris.

Sam est coincé contre la paroi intérieure du coffre. Ils sont recroquevillés, en cuiller, et quand la porte se ferme sur eux, l’obscurité les fait ressembler à un couple se câlinant dans un lit la nuit. Sam sent la ligne solide qui trace son corps de ses mollets jusqu’à son cou.

Il n’est curieusement pas effrayé, bien que la voiture ait commencé à gronder et à avancer sur le gravier. 

« — Vous savez, vous n’avez pas la moindre petite chance de vous en sortir, dit sam dans l’obscurité. Les gardes sont déjà dehors, ils vont arrêter cette voiture. »

L’autre homme souffle contre son cou.

« — Nan, je n’pense pas. Ils sont dehors au milieu des arbres, à courir après mes brillants complices. J’ai préparé tout ça très attentivement. »

Pendant qu’il parle, Benny, devant, appuie probablement sur le champignon parce que la voiture prend soudainement de la vitesse, la route sous les roues passant du gravier à l’asphalte.

L’homme farfouille un peu partout autour de lui, et Sam n’arrive pas à déterminer si la main qu’il fait courir sur son flanc et au dessus de sa hanche est quelque chose dont il doit s’inquiéter; jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait un bruissement et un _clic_.

La faible lueur orange d’une lampe de poche illumine l’intérieur du coffre. Sam tend son cou légèrement, mais tout ce qu’il peut vraiment voir est la ligne de la jambe de l’homme presque enroulée autour de la sienne.

Le bras passé autour de son ventre est très musclé, et porte un bracelet de cuir et une lourde bague qui brille sourdement sous toute la boue.

« — C’est mieux, soupire l’homme »

Il se met à frotter son visage à l’arrière du cou de Sam. C’est presque une caresse, son nez glisse lentement à travers ses cheveux et sa nuque, et Sam prend alors conscience de la sensation collante et mouillée laissée derrière. Il se rend compte que l’homme essuie son visage sur sa veste de costume.

« — Ugh, hey ! Arrête ça ! »

L’homme rit doucement, un grondement bas que Sam peut sentir dans sa poitrine.

« — Désolé, mais ce tunnel dans lequel j’ai du ramper était sale. Et puait aussi.

— Humph, ouais, et maintenant tu as ruiné un costume à 900 dollars. »

Le costume était un cadeau de Victor; Sam avait encore des dettes d’étudiant et n’aurait jamais dépensé autant d’argent durement gagné pour des vêtements.

L’homme fredonne un peu, considérant l’information qu’il vient de recevoir. 

« — Il va bien avec le calibre 12 que tu avais tout à l’heure. Dis-moi, pourquoi quelqu’un comme toi voudrait devenir Marshal ?

— Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ?

— T’as plutôt l’air du type intelligent, c’est tout. Et jeune, tu as encore cette aura d’université qui flotte un peu partout autour de toi. Tu dois avoir, quoi, 23, 24 ans ? »

Il a 22 ans, mais il ne lui avouera jamais, pas question.

« — Tu ne penses pas que l’application de la loi requiert de l’intelligence ?

— Pas d’experience **(3)** marmonne l’autre, un curieuse note dans la voix, comme s’il le savait vraiment.

— J’imagine que l’idée de chasser des gars comme toi m’a attiré. »

Sam a à peine dit ces mots qu’il les regrette déjà. Il ferme les yeux quand un amusement enchanté illumine la voix de l’autre dans sa réponse.

« — Des gars comme moi. Hm, je suis flatté. Vraiment. »

Il se déplace à nouveau et Sam essaye d’ignorer la solide présence de son corps, le hérissement de ses poils et la chaire de poule qui l’envahit quand il sent quelque chose durcir contre ses fesses.

A sa grande surprise, l’homme essaye de reculer légèrement, avec un air presque penaud plaqué sur le visage.

« — Uh, désolé. C’est que… Ca fait des lustres que j’ai pas baisé. Je ne vais pas… Je ne vais pas tenter quoique ce soit. C’est pas mon truc. »

Sam ne sait pas trop s’il parle des hommes ou de coercition mais il n’y réfléchis pas plus que ça.

« — Tu n’en aurais pas le temps de toute façon, finit par dire Sam nettement. Il vont mettre des barrages routiers, et vérifier ma plaque quand on se fera arrêter. Vous n’allez pas vous en sortir. »

L’homme semble très peu concerné par ce que dit Sam.

« — Oh, il ne seront pas mis à temps. Et puis Benny est clean, il ressemble à un de ces bons « old boys » , le genre qu’il apprécient fortement par ici. Il ne vont rien suspecter. »

La voiture roule alors sur quelques bosses, les faisant se cogner l’un contre l’autre. Sam contracte sa mâchoire et serre les dents. La température dans le coffre est presque étouffante maintenant. Il peut sentir qu’il commence à transpirer sous sa chemise.

« — Bon alors, comme tu t’appelles ? demande l’homme un peu moins couvert de boue après un moment. »

Il se déplace et se dresse sur un coude, et maintenant Sam peut voir son visage.

Ouais, il est aussi mignon que ce qu’il avait aperçu dehors à la faible lumière des réverbères, même couvert de saletés. Un ensemble de traits presque délicat, une mâchoire forte et d’une bouche de tueur. La façon dont il le regarde, si près et avec cet air comme intéressé, fait Sam se déplacer encore un peu, espérant pouvoir s’éloigner.

« — C’est Sam, avoue-t-il a contrecoeur. Sam Wesson.

— Eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer, Sam. »

L’homme semble sérieux, comme s’il le pense vraiment.

« — Je suis Dean.

— Charmé, j’en suis sûr… » dit Sam, mécontent.

Il cognent une autre bosse, et cette fois Dean ne s’excuse pas à propos de son sexe insistant au bas du dos de Sam. Sam essaye de lui lancer un regard furieux mais « Dean » hausse simplement les épaules et lui sourit, un flash blanc étonnant dans l’éclairage orange sombre du coffre.

Sam signe et prie pour qu’ils se fassent arrêter par un barrage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) J'ai préféré traduire la phrase plutôt que prendre celle du film en VF... Bon, surtout que je ne l'ai pas trouvée.  
> « It’s like seeing someone for the first time, and you look at each other for a few seconds, and there's this kind of recognition like you both know something. Next moment the person's gone, and it's too late to do anything about it. »  
> \- Jack Foley, Out of Sight
> 
> (2) Un niveau dans la carrière des U.S. Marshalls
> 
> (3) Merci Dean, je suis très flattée que tu penses ça des gens comme moi T-T
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à l'auteur de la fiction originale de m'avoir laissée la traduire :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean caresse sa hanche, traçant des sortes de petits cercles sur la de l’os. Il fait ça depuis un moment maintenant, en fait, depuis qu’il a commencé à expliquer joyeusement à Sam la façon dont il a réussi à convaincre ses deux complices, un peu paumés, de s’échapper en suivant son plan, qu’il qualifie d’ingénieux. Il n’a pas laissé à Sam une seule seconde de répit et il est en train de le rendre complètement fou, putain.

\- Alors, Dean, dit-il, interrompant un sermon légèrement condescendant sur l’utilisation de la psychologie inversée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en prison ?

Dean arrête son auto-félicitation avec un petit bruit de réflexion. Et, Dieu merci, arrête de se frotter contre Sam.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne le saches pas. J’ai plutôt fait sensation, tu sais, le point un peu sensible chez les flics. Chasse à l’homme nationale, récompense pour information, mon propre petit chienchien du FBI qui me suivait à la trace…  
\- Tu as l’air affreusement fier pour un homme qui a été attrapé, note Sam  
\- Aw, mec, Je n’me suis pas vraiment fait attrapé. J’avais…un truc à régler à l’intérieur.

Sam se tord le cou pour donner à l’autre homme son regard le plus cinglant.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu t’es laissé attraper pour être jeté en prison ? Et tu espères que je vais te croire ?

Dean étudie son expression avec un sourire amusé et hausse les épaules.

\- Ouais, évidemment.  
\- Okay. Et tu pensais que c’était une bonne idée parce que, quoi, tu savais que tu pouvais juste te casser d’ici n’importe quand ? A la manière de Hilt ?

Les yeux de Dean s’agrandissent un peu.

\- Une référence à McQueen, _bien_.

Il tapote Sam avec un peu trop de fermeté.

\- C’est sympa de savoir que tu as bien été élevé.

Sam ne pense pas qu’il aurait définit « passer la première moitié de son enfance à regarder de la merde à la télévision, dans un motel tout aussi merdique », comme étant être « bien élevé ».

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n’essayerais rien, reprend Sam

Quand Dean lui renvoie seulement un regard confus en réponse, il jette un coup d’oeil ostensible à la main toujours posée sur la courbe de ses fesses.

\- Hey, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’espace ici, d’accord ? Et, écoute, ne le prend pas de travers mais tu as vraiment un fantastique-  
\- Tu sais, le coupe bruyamment Sam. La différence entre toi et Hilt, c’est que lui essayait toujours de s’échapper pour retourner à la guerre et à son devoir. Pas de fuir une condamnation pénale totalement légitime et méritée.

Dean reste silencieux une seconde avant de murmurer :

\- T’es du genre vraiment pointilleux sur les détails, pas vrai ?  
\- Quand ils sont pertinents, oui.  
\- Ouais, bah… Tu ne me croiras probablement pas, mais mon cas n’est pas si différent de celui de Hilt.

Il s’arrête soudainement de parler et les deux cessent presque de respirer : un sirène de police sonne au loin et, si Sam ne se trompe pas, s’approche d’eux.

Le corps de Sam se crispe, son cerveau est déjà entrain d’imaginer les différents scénarios possibles et essaye de déterminer comment gérer Dean le moment venu. L’espoir surgit comme la sirène s’approche, résonnant à proximité, et meurt aussitôt qu’elle s’éloigne et passe son chemin.

Il ravale ses sentiments, sa déception et ses nerfs. Il sait que se laisser aller dans l’un ou l’autre n’aidera pas.

Quand il ose jeter à nouveau un coup d’oeil à Dean, celui-ci le regarde avec un air désolé, l’inclinaison de sa bouche trahissant quelques regrets.

\- Tu n’as pas peur ? lui demande-t-il avec sérieux et presque - trop - gentil  
\- Si, répond Sam impassiblement. Bien sûr que j’ai peur.  
\- Tu n’agis pas vraiment comme si c’était le cas.

Il jette un coup d’oeil au corps de Sam, de haut en bas. Pas un regard moqueur ou lascif, non, juste observateur.

Il a le visage le plus transparent que Sam n’ait jamais vu sur un étranger. Il est tellement facile de le déchiffer que c’en est troublant, presque déconcertant.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je crie ? Ou peut-être que j’essaye de me battre, ici, dans ce coffre qui est déjà deux fois trop petit pour que j’étende mes jambes… Non, je vais juste rester là, détendu, et attendre que tu foute tout en l’air, comme tu vas inévitable le faire.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Les criminels ne sont jamais, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, aussi intelligents qu’ils ne le pensent. Première leçon enseignée au service marshall.

Plutôt que d’être offensé, Dean parait amusé, peut-être même un peu charmé.

\- J’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de penser à moi comme un criminel, donc je ne sais pas trop si ça me concerne ou non…

La main de Dean recommence à frotter la hanche de Sam, plus doucement et plus lentement qu’avant, comme si Dean n’est pas vraiment conscient qu’il le fait.

\- Bien sûr que j’ai fait des choses débiles dans ma vie, carrément. Il s’pourrait bien que je sois en train d’en faire une aussi, là, maintenant.

Sam use de toute sa volonté, chaque minuscule once de volonté qui reste dans son corps, pour garder une voix stable.

\- Tu ne m’a pas répondu tout à l’heure. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils t’ont mis en prison ?  
\- Oh, ça et ça… Plus récemment, pour braquage de banque, répond Dean distraitement.  
\- Ah oui, ça ressemble tout à fait à un devoir.

Cette remarque attire l’attention de Dean. Il essaye de s’asseoir, indigné, et finit par se cogner la tête contre le plafond du coffre. Il passe une seconde à le maudire avec virulence et crache :

\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais j’ai un job à accomplir. Un job important. Si on te disait d’abandonner ton badge et d’aller t’asseoir derrière une barrière pour te tourner les pouces pendant trente ans, tu le ferais ? Tu pourrais ne serait-ce que l’envisager ?  
\- Je n’en ai pas besoin parce que je ne cambriole pas de banque, répond Sam succinctement.  
\- Moi non plus.

La réponse est pour le moins inattendue, tout comme le ton boudeur employé par Dean.  
Sam renifle et secoue la tête.

\- Vraiment, mec ? Tu vas utiliser la carte « j’ai rien fait » alors qu’on est dans le coffre de ma voiture, que tu as volée, et dans laquelle tu m’as jeté et me retiens contre ma volonté ?

Dean fait un petit bruit de dégoût, ennuyé, et Sam tourne son visage pour cacher son sourire rebelle. Il ne l’avouera jamais mais peut-être, peut-être qu’il s’amuse un peu en ce moment. Il tient l’autre homme sur les cordes, décontenancé et ne risquant plus de découvrir la  propre réaction physique de Sam à l'ensemble de cette situation absurde.

\- A vrai dire, t’enrôler là dedans ne faisais pas du tout partie du plan, indique Dean  
\- Tu est en train de t’échapper de prison. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié c’était encore illégal.  
\- Aucun mec sain d’esprit ne passerait sur une chance de s’échapper. C’est comme… La nature humaine ou un truc du genre. J’ai entendu dire que ce n’est même pas illégal dans certaines parties du monde.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas le reste du monde, Dean, c’est les Etats-Unis d’Amérique. Et ici, les criminels récoltent ce qu’ils sèment.

La bouche de Dean est soudainement plus près de lui, frôlant la courbe de son oreille. Son bras glisse de là où il était resté pour saisir Sam comme quand ils étaient montés dans le coffre, le tirant jusqu’à ce dernier centimètre, ou peut-être deux, où il ne plus ignorer la sensation du corps de l’autre. Sa main descend sur le torse de Sam, heurte ses muscles et trace un chemin paresseusement jusqu’à sa ceinture. Sam, complètement immobile, respire très attentivement. Inspire, expire, voilà, doucement.

Dean chuchote à son oreille, une provocation inutile dans un si petit espace :  
\- C’est une promesse ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnellement je ne suis pas très fan des récits au présent alors, je me demandais si c'était très dérangeant que je change et passe au passé... ?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, donc Sam est dur depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Une dizaine de minutes après avoir été poussé dans le coffre pour être exact.  
Il sait que ça craint. Mais il n’y peut rien. C’est un peu comme si tout le sang qui circule habituellement dans ses jambes, maintenant toutes engourdies, avait été redirigé directement entre ses jambes. Il a essayé de l’ignorer et fait de son mieux pour éviter que Dean ne le remarque. Et maintenant tout ses efforts ont été vains, réduits à néant, ruinés par la main désinvolte de Dean.

La voix de celui-ci est un peu rauque, et très auto-suffisante, moqueuse.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais partager avec le reste de la classe ?

Sam serre les dents et ne dit rien. Son silence ne déconcerte pas l’autre homme pour autant.

\- Tu sais, pas de pression ou rien, hein.

Dean doit être né avec un surplus d’ironie, parce qu’il accompagne ses mots d’un subtil mouvement de hanches, procurant à Sam une sensation de brûlure qu’il est plus que déterminé à ne pas remarquer - trop tard- ou mémoriser, hors de question !  
Attendez, est-ce que Dean a dit quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? fait Sam brusquement

Il peut presque entendre le sourire moqueur dans la réponse de Dean :

\- J’ai dit « pas de pression, ou rien »; mais vu que nous semblons tous les deux, hm, tu sais, un peu…Enfin, je me suis dit qu’on pourrait auss- ah…

Il s'estompe suggestivement, et ses hanches font ce petit mouvement subtil, comme s’il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, comme s’il ne se contrôle pas complètement.  
Sam ravale un gémissement. Un du genre un tiers d’irritation, deux d’excitation…  
_Eh merde_.  
Il plante ses ongles dans la chaire de son avant bras et refuse d’obéir à la demande de son corps, ce qui correspond principalement à ne pas incliner ses propres hanches en arrière et de se frotter contre Dean comme une chienne en chaleur.

\- Donc ? dit Dean

La suffisance est toujours bien présente dans sa voix, et Sam se concentre dessus parce que c’est agaçant. Dean est agaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam voudrait faire quoique ce soit pour un abruti aussi agaçant ?

\- Oublie ça.

Il est cassant. Bien. Il est ravi du ton froid et inaffecté que prend sa voix. Parfait.

\- Oh, Sammy, allez mec…

Sam grimace dans l’ombre.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

Dean soupire lourdement et son souffle chaud passe au-dessus de l’oreille de Sam. Ses hanches arrêtent de bouger. Pendant quelques seconde, ils restent immobiles et silencieux, écoutant l’asphalte crissant sous les pneus de la voiture, seulement quelques centimètres en dessous.

\- T’es sérieux alors ?

Dean est presque plaintif.

\- Je crois qu’être enfermé dans un coffre avec mon kidnappeur exclue en quelques sortes mon habilité à donner un consentement clair et sans équivoque.

La seule réponse qu’il reçoit est un petit silence suivit d’un « Mais mec !» insulté.  
Dean n’y va pas vraiment en douceur, mais il se déplace de quelques centimètres en arrière. Sam est laissé intact, sa dignité aussi, et il essaye vraiment, vraiment d’être reconnaissant pour ça

 

 

\- Hey Sam ? 

L’intéressé tourne légèrement sa tête, attentif. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s’est écoulé depuis qu’ils ont parlé pour la dernière fois. C’est à dire que le passage du temps est plutôt biaisé quand on est piégé dans un coffre.

\- Je me demandais… Si on s’était rencontré dans d’autres circonstance… Tu sais, si on était dans un bar, que j’étais venu et qu’on avait commencé à discuter, tout ça. Je… Je me demandais juste ce qu’il serait arrivé.  
\- Rien, répond Sam - Tu es sûr ? insiste Dean d’une voix - très - grave  
\- Non mais tu déconnes !

Sam regarde fixement le tissus foncé du dos de la banquette arrière devant lui.  
Et alors, pour la première fois, Dean est un peu en colère. Et c’est une preuve de plus que Sam Wesson est un petit chiot paumé, que la colère de l’autre homme déclenche une autre boule de chaleur en dessous de son nombril.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, comme si c’était entièrement moi, ou que je m’imagine des trucs. Ok, je t’ai enfermé dans un coffre. Bon. J’comprends bien que c’est… bizarre pour toi, ou peu importe.

La bouche de Sam se tord dans un ricanement, qui s’efface bien vite quand Dean continue de parler.

\- Tu souris beaucoup pour quelqu’un qui prétend ne rien ressentir du tout. Tu essayes de le cacher, je ne peux pas voir ta bouche d’ici, mais je peux voir tes putains de fossettes. Tu souris. En fait, je crois que tu m’aimes bien.

_Merde !_ Sam ne sait pas où tout ça va. Où ça va aller… Par chance, Dean semble à bout d’idée face à son silence persistant. Il soupire, et Sam pense qu’il est plutôt sauf, enfin. Mais ce qu’il murmure ensuite est encore pire.

\- C’est juste que… c’est facile de te parler. C’est bizarre, tu sais.

Sam sait, oui. Et ça fait partie de ce qui l’effraye. Parce que Sam ? Il trouve ça très dur, de se connecter avec les gens. C’était son sur son évaluation psychologique pendant son évaluation. Oh, il peut interroger des gens efficacement, être poli voire même charmeur quand il en a besoin bien sûr… Mais l’intimité … ? Disons juste qu’il y a bien une raison pour que son principal exutoire sexuel soit une homme plus vieux, assez fermé et qui vit dans une ville différente.

Sam ouvre la bouche, incertain de ce qu’il est supposé dire. Mais la voiture commence à freiner, et il est sauvé.

  
Quand le coffre est ouvert en grand , l’afflux soudain d’air frais suffit presque à étourdir Sam. Dean grimpe hors du coffre avec un soupir de soulagement, et entre le moment où il s’étire et se retourne, Sam profite de l’espace libéré pour atteindre le compartiment caché à ses pieds et en sortir son pistolet de rechange.

\- OK Sam, c’est presque fini -

Sam se retourne et ajuste son arme.

\- Tourne-toi et mets tes mains sur ta tête, maintenant-  
\- Merde !

Dean claque la porte du coffre et Sam est à nouveau dans le noir. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de tirer contre le coffre. Trois fois.  
Il passe les minutes suivantes tendu et l’arme prête, écoutant attentivement l’espèce d’argumentation assourdissante disputée à l’extérieur.  
La sirène d’une autre voiture de flics résonne près de là, mais Sam ne compte sur aucune aide dans ce quartier.

\- Sammy, appelle Dean. Sam, maintenant sois un gentil garçon. Je vais ouvrir le coffre et-

Sam tire à nouveau. C’est un gâchis de balles et ça fait sonner douloureusement ses oreilles dans un si petit espace fermé, mais putain, ce que ça fait du bien !

\- Hé ! aboie Dean. Ecoute, je ne vais pas te laisser ici. Je vais ouvrir ce coffre juste assez pour que tu puisses laisser tomber ton revolver. Benny a ton fusil, et si tu tires, il va tirer aussi. Et alors il y aura ce, enfin toutes ces proportions et conséquences énormes qu’il vaudrait mieux éviter, tokay ?

Sam y réfléchis sérieusement comme une autre voix, éloignée, se joint à la scène. L’homme parle moins fort, rien d’assez distinct pour que Sam puisse comprendre ce qu’il dit. Après un petit moment, Dean recommence à lui parler.

\- OK, Sam. On est d’accord ? Tu vas lâcher ton arme ?

D’après ses calculs, ils sont au moins trois dehors, et il n’a aucune idée du genre d’armes qu’ils peuvent posséder. Généralement, il ne vaut mieux pas se rendre à une autre destination avec son ravisseur, mais il doit suivre son instinct sur ce coup là. Il cède finalement :

\- Okay.

Un crissement de gravier juste à côté du coffre et sa porte s’ouvre de quelques centimètres.  
Sam laisse tomber à contre coeur son pistolet à travers le petit espace. Il ignore la légère panique qui s’empare de lui quand il disparait de sa vision.  
La porte s’ouvre en grand à nouveau, et Sam cligne des yeux face à la lumière d’un tunnel. La silhouette de Dean se dessine quand il se penche au dessus de lui pour le regarder.  
Il se déplace plus près de l’ouverture et ses jambes commencent à fourmiller douloureusement. Son regard passe de Dean à Benny, qui se tient quelques mètres plus loin. A côté de lui se trouve un nouveau gars, grand et presque comiquement maigre. Il pote des lunettes de soleil, bien que ce soir la nuit soit sans lune.  
Le regard de Sam se pose à nouveau sur Dean. Après un moment, il lève ses mais, humidifie ses lèvres et dit :

\- Ok Dean, tu as gagné

Il ne peut pas voir le visage de Dean, mais il peut voir l’avertissement aussi prudent que silencieux qu’il lance à son partenaire. Il tient toujours le calibre 12 de Sam.

Dean lui tend une main et l’aide à grimper hors du coffre. Enfin debout, et tapant du pied pour réactiver sa circulation sanguine, Sam jette un coup d’oeil à son ancien « compagnon de coffre ». Dean a les yeux un peu écarquillés et ses cheveux sales sont collés en petits piques qui partent dans tous les sens.

  
Il se dit qu’il devrait se sentir un peu réconforté par l’apparence un peu instable de Dean. Ou s’il était sain d’esprit - ce dont il commence à douter - il devrait être mal à l’aise : l’homme sort tout juste de prison et doit être aussi excité et en manque qu’un ado prépubère devant son premier magazine porno. Attirer l’attention d’une personne comme ça n’est pas flatteur, ou captivant, ou-  
Dean le regarde de haut en bas puis avale difficilement sa salive, sa pomme d’Adam plongeant vers le creux de sa gorge.  
Il se mord les lèvres et c’est comme s’il ne se rendait même pas compte qu’il le faisait.

 Ah, merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour toute cette attente. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver - beaucoup - plus rapidement !


	4. Chapter 4

Avec deux armes pointées droit sur Sam, le petit groupe entreprend d’escalader le talus. De l’autre côté, une autre voiture les attend sur le bord de la route.

\- Dean, mec, qu’est-ce que tu nous a amené, un égout ?

Le nouveau, Garth, s’amuse à faire tournoyer un couteau papillon pour une raison inconnue à Sam. Et il a beau essayer, il n’arrive pas à en déterminer une ne serait-ce qu’un peu logique. Entre ça et ses lunettes de soleil, il commence à se demander sérieusement à quel point Dean peut être idiot quant au choix de ses complices. Il regarde le tranchant de la lame frôler les poignets de l’homme et s’en éloigner à nouveau, encore et encore.

Les Waring de la voiture clignotent et un mot indiquant que le conducteur est parti chercher de l’essence est coincé sous l’essuie-glace.

\- Je voulais m’assurer qu’elle ne serait pas enlevée, dit Garth, toujours en train de jouer  négligemment avec le couteau

Sam, sourcils levés, dirige son regard vers Dean. Ce dernier le remarque et rougit. La seconde suivante, il arrache le couteau des mains de Garth,  lui évitant probablement de se couper. Le tout en lui criant dessus.

\- Enlève ces lunettes de soleil avant que je ne les jette du pont pendant qu’elles sont encore sur ta tête.

\- Mec, c’est mon couteau ! Je viens juste de l’acheter et-

\- Garth, avertit Benny quelques mètres plus loin. Va attendre dans la voiture.

Sam à la franche impression que Garth n’a pas la moindre envie de négocier avec eux. Il garde ses distances, avec l’étrange tic de passer sa langue sur ses dents à plusieurs reprises.

Il contourne la voiture jusqu’au côté conducteur, semblant plus résigné qu’offensé par l’ordre qui vient de lui être donné sèchement.

Le couteau papillon disparait dans la poche de l’uniforme de garde que Dean porte. Sam regarde ailleurs, vers la route sombre, lentement et négligemment.

Dean frotte l’arrière de son cou, soudainement gêné.

\- Tu peux m’envoyer la facture.

Il est dérouté.

\- La facture pourquoi ?

\- Ton costume. Tu devrais le faire laver et m’envoyer la facture.

\- Ouais bien sûr, répond Sam avec sarcasme. Je te l’enverrai a Glades. Ca ne devrait te prendre que quelques mois d’estampage de plaques d’immatriculation pour payer.

Dean hoche la tête et ricane avec lassitude.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Son expression se fait de plus en plus mal à l’aise, et il pointe du doigt la voiture.

\- Ecoute, j’ai besoin que tu retournes à l’arrière.

Sam regarde vers le coupé à l’aspect minable. Il a environ 2 décennies de plus et est nettement plus petit que sa Charger. 

\- Encore le coffre ? 

Dean le fixe.

\- Non, la banquette arrière

\- Oh, trop attentionné. Merci.

Dean hausse les épaules, magnanime. 

\- Evidemment.

Les deux se balancent légèrement sur leurs pieds. Dean commence à avoir l’air déconcerté quand Sam ne monte pas dans la voiture. Et celui-ci est partagé, à cause d’une idée très risquée et vraiment, vraiment stupide.

-Hey, Sam… Commence Dean avec un soupçon de supplication dans la voix. Je le veux pas non plus, je-

Il n’a pas l’occasion de finir parce que Sam l’attrape par le col trop grand de son uniforme de garde boueux et l’attire pour l’embrasser.

Dean glapit, surpris et coupé dans sa phrase. Mais le premier moment de surprise passé, il y répond. Il tire Sam plus près de lui presque immédiatement, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et bougeant ses main partout dans son dos, comme s’il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut toucher en premier

Sam l’imite, se concentrant sur le goût de sa bouche, chaude et douce; la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, l'impression de vertige que tout ça lui procure. Deux heures de désir refoulé, de frustration qui ressortent d’un coup. Sam se sent soudain presque désespéré.

Les mains de Dean tombent dans son dos et le tirent plus près. Et c’est au tour de Sam de laisser s’échapper un gémissement.

Benny tousse alors, fort. Délibérément.

Dean recule, se détachant abruptement de chaque parcelle du corps de Sam. Il a l’air un peu hébété, et ses lèvres sont humides et un peu gonflées. Sam les regarde et lèches les siennes sans y réfléchir.

\- Okay, lâche Dean d’une voix rauque, l’air ravi. Okay, juste – va juste dans la voiture, Sam. S’il te plait.

Il n’est pas vraiment convaincant, encore surpris, mais il secoue la tête et désigne à nouveau la voiture.

Sam n’insiste pas. Il grimpe à l’arrière de la voiture puis il tend  son cou pour regarder Dean et Benny s’éloigner de quelques mètres; pour parler derrière la voiture hors de portée de voix. Ses lèvres sont un peu tremblantes, son corps un peu en état de choc. C’était probablement le baiser le plus chaud qu’il n’ait jamais échangé dans sa vie.

Il se tourne vers l’avant, où Garth le regarde  dans le rétroviseur central, les deux sourcils relevés. Sam se penche alors en avant, prend le couteau papillon qu’il a subtilisé de la poche de Dean et l’ouvre avec facilité contre la jugulaire de Garth, d’un geste vif, presque professionnel.

\- Um.

\- Je veux que tu m’écoutes très attentivement, Garth. Tu va démarrer cette voiture et conduire loin d’ici, maintenant.

\- Ecoute mec, je crois vraiment que tu te fais une mauvaise idée là. On est pas réellement des criminels, en fait-

Garth s’étouffe quand Sam appuie le couteau et entaille légèrement la peau .

Sam, lui, garde sa voix très posée, presque agréable.

\- Je suis sûr que ta conception de la chose est rayonnante, pleine de bons sentiments et innocente. Mais écoute, je suis vraiment fatigué. J’ai été au travers de beaucoup ce soir. Ma main, ici, elle pourrait glisser…

Il regarde Garth avaler difficilement sa salive.

\- Et je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à remplir un dossier pour mort accidentelle ou légitime défense ou n’importe quelle merde du genre. C’est beaucoup de paperasse. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Uh, répond Garth.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. Il regarde encore à l’endroit ou Dean and Benny sont toujours en train de débattre. Un pic de panique s’empare de lui quand il sent qu’ils vont revenir : leurs épaules roulent et retombent, leurs corps se tournent presque imperceptiblement vers le véhicule.

Il regarde à nouveau vers Garth et brandit le couteau.

-Laisse moi te dire comment ça va se passer, insiste Sam

\-----

– Frangin, comment crois-tu exactement que ça va se passer ? demande Benny à Dean. Tu crois que tu vas prendre une douche et t’asseoir avec lui pour avoir une longue conversation à propos de créatures qui vont faire leur sale boulot la nuit ?

Dean n’a pas de réponse. Rien à part un trop honnête : « Je veux juste encore lui parler ».

Benny le regarde avec cette tendresse aussi ironique qu’agaçant qui lui donne toujours l’impression que c’est _lui_ le gars bizarre du groupe.

\- C’est trop tard.

\- Eh, il m’a déjà embrassé, fait remarquer Dean sur la défensive. Je pense que je me débrouille pas trop mal, compte tenu de la situation.”

\- Non, rectifie Benny. Je veux dire qu'on dirait que ton gars a eu Garth.

\- Quoi?

Dean maudit et se retourne juste à temps pour voir la voiture démarrer en trombe. Les pneus crissent et les lumière vacillent un peu de haut en bas, comme l’hypnotisant, avant d’accélérer et de s’éloigner d’eux dans la nuit.

Dean lève les mains au ciel.

\- Génial, splendide, magnifique. Putain !

\-----

Entre remplir une déclaration, subir un debriefing au bureau local puis se soumettre à un examen médical, Sam n’est pas chez lui avant sept heures du matin. Il marche comme un zombie,, enlevant autant de couches de vêtements qu’il juge nécessaires et qu’il peut jusqu’à ce que ses genoux se cognent contre le matelas, et alors il est comme défoncé et s’endort instantanément.

Quand il se réveille à nouveau, il a l’impression d’être passé sous un bus. Il se lève, avec une chaussette et son boxer, se prépare une tasse de café et se dirige vers son ordinateur portable. Il remue le lait dans son café et regarde l’heure : il est déjà tard dans l’après-midi.

Les sites d’informations locales ont du mal à donner tous les détails sur l’évasion de la veille.

La première chose qu’il voit est une photo de Dean, et ses lèvres se crispent involontairement. C’est une image ridicule; le jeune homme est complètement indifférent au contexte et jette la caméra une moue exagérée qui trouverait parfaitement sa place dans Zoolander.

Puis il lit la légende du journal attachée à l' image. Et enfin le nom complet de l’homme de la photo.

Il laisse tomber son mug de surprise. Par chance, le café ne se répand pas sur son ordinateur.

Il se sentira reconnaissant pour ça plus tard.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Part II**

 

En 1999, quand Sam Winchester eut seize ans, il finit le lycée, eut son diplôme et obtint son émancipation avant de quitter le système.

Ce fut une année très importante pour lui.

La première chose qu’il fit en tant qu’adulte fraîchement émancipé fut de hacker une base de données fédérale et de chercher le moindre signe de vie, ou non, de sa famille - à savoir son père et son frère.

Ils l’avaient laissé derrière eux dans un motel à Broken Bow, au Nebraska, aux alentours de Noël quand il avait seulement huit ans. Si jamais ils y étaient revenus, ce n’était pas avant que les services sociaux soient venu le chercher.

Pourtant quand il repensait à sa famille, la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient ceux d’une famille aimante et protectrice. Il se cramponnait comme il pouvait à ces souvenirs.

Huit ans, c’est long. Bien assez pour revenir avec des excuses, ou des explications pour ce qu’il s’était passé. Peut-être qu’ils étaient morts. Peut-être qu’ils le cherchaient, encore. Mais huit ans, c’est aussi largement assez pour fantasmer sur des retrouvailles qui n’arriveront probablement jamais.

Ce que le Sam de seize ans trouva dans la base de données fut une chaîne de bons de souscriptions et d’inscriptions scolaires pour son frère, aux quatre coins du pays, suivant le même modèle que celui dont il se souvenait de son enfance. Ils avaient même séjourné dans un Etat dans lequel Sam avait lui-même vécu pendant un moment, quand il avait douze ans.

Ils n’étaient pas morts.

Ils ne l’avaient pas cherché.

La seconde chose qu’il fit fut de changer son nom.

La troisième de décider qu’il voulait s’engager dans le maintient de l’ordre.

Ce fut une année très importante pour lui.

-

Faisant les cents pas dans son appartement terne, Sam se dit qu’il aurait du savoir. Au moment même où il a vu Dean, il aurait du savoir.

Dès que Dean a ouvert la bouche pour parler, ou qu’il l’a appelé _Sammy_ …

Il essaye d’ignorer l’amère, irrationnelle torsion de son estomac provoquée par un violent ressentiment qui monte en lui à ce moment, à l’idée qu’il a juste balancé ce surnom comme s’il ne signifiait _rien_ pour lui. Comme si ce garçon de huit ans qui levait des yeux pleins d’admiration vers lui, qui dépendait de lui, ne voulait plus _rien_ dire.  
Sam aurait du savoir.

–

\- Attends, tu es sûr que c’est ton frère ? lui demande Jess au téléphone, tard dans la nuit

Jessica Moore : ancienne camarade de classe, ex petite amie, meilleure amie - seule amie - et confidente. Elle travaille pour son J.D. *****  à Georgetown et a des horaires complètement folles. Parfois, Sam se réveille à trois heures du matin en pensant que c’est à cause d’un ivrogne du bar d’en dessous de son appartement, mais c’est seulement pour voir son téléphone allumé et les dix messages plus ou moins compréhensibles de son amie. Le correcteur automatique n’aime pas vraiment la ponctuation et encore moins le vocabulaire juridique, donc la plupart de ses SMS sont généralement un beau charabia. Mais elle continue à lui en envoyer, avec comme argument que lui écrire ces choses l’aide à réfléchir et à les voir sous un autre angle.

Sam ne lui a jamais dit d’arrêter, inquiet à l’idée que s’il l’avait fait, elle arrêterait complètement de lui parler.

Sam soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il fixe la photo sur l’écran de son ordinateur, souhaitant très fort de pouvoir l’atteindre à travers son écran et flanquer un coup de poing sur cette stupide moue moqueuse.

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Et maintenant, en y regardant bien, je lui _ressemble_ même.

\- C’est juste… Je suis désolée, tu n’as probablement pas envie d’entendre ça à propos de ton frère, mais il est _vraiment_ canon.

Sam fait bien attention à ne rien répondre à ça. Il lui a raconté l’histoire entière, enfin, tout à l’exception du flirt, des caresses et du baiser. Il ne peut pas y penser lui-même sans être malade ou d’avoir envie de retourner une table.

\- Mon Dieu, Sam. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il secoue sa tête, même si elle ne peut pas le voir.

\- Je sais pas.

Il fait courir nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, fixant toujours l’ordinateur.

Sam n’a pas repensé à cette nuit de 1991 depuis des années, mais il s’autorise à le faire maintenant.

Les détails sont devenus flous avec le temps, mais la solitude, la douleur et le regret éprouvés quand son frère est parti en claquant la porte du motel derrière lui sont toujours bien présents, presque encore frais.

Mais aujourd’hui, Sam n’est plus ce petit garçon, celui qui attendait passivement dans une chambre délabré, paniqué à l’idée que personne ne reviennent jamais le chercher. Il s’est élevé lui même, construit une nouvelle et plus forte personnalité. Il est devenu quelqu’un de plus fort que Dean ou son père ne pourraient jamais l’être.

Sur la photo, Dean a l’air totalement indifférent, de s’en ficher comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Il n’y a pas d’ombre tapie derrière ces yeux verts, pas un soupçon de deuil familial ou de vie perdue.

Ce même instinct qui a conduit Sam à devenir Marshal en premier lieu l’effleure à nouveau. Non pas secourir les gens, non pas les sauver, mais la joie d’attraper le méchant de l’histoire.

Sam n’est plus ce petit garçon, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il ne peut pas se venger.

\- Attends, ce n’est pas vrai, il s’entend dire lointainement. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire.

\- Sam ?

Jessica semble hésitante, voire même inquiète.

Sam contracte sa mâchoire et hoche la tête pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même.

\- Je vais le poursuivre, lui botter les fesses et le renvoyer en prison, là où il devrait être. Par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Et maintenant qu’il y pense, qu’il y pense _vraiment_ , tout ce truc sexuel est juste le comble. Que son frère pourrait même inconsciemment le baiser, littéralement, juste un petit peu plus, après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, ça scelle l’affaire pour Sam.

Il veut que Dean ressente ce que lui a ressenti au moment où il a vu la légende des informations : le choc, la honte, tout. Il veut être là quand ses cartes seront retournées et que Dean réalisera ce qu’il a fait avec la personne qui était, avant, son frère.

Jess a l’air définitivement inquiète :

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par « par n’importe quel moyen » ?

Sam cligne des yeux, sort de son train de pensées juste assez pour réaliser ce qu’il a dit, et plus imoportant encore : ce qu’il voulait dire

-Euh…

-Sam, qu’est-ce que tu ne m’as pas dit ?

\- Rien !

Sam ferme d’un coup sec son ordinateur, cachant ainsi l’exaspérante moue de Dean et ses yeux brillants. Il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

  
-Je t’ai dit tout ce qu’il y avait d’important à savoir. Le reste, c’est juste… des détails et de la poudre aux yeux.

\- D’accord.

Elle n’a pas l’air convaincu mais laisse tomber. Elle se racle la gorge.

\- Ecoute, qu’est-ce que tu penses de revenir pour le Memorial Day ? Nous avons tous les deux un weekend de trois jours, alors profitions-en. On pourra boire quelques verres, on prendra le soleil, on coiffera les cheveux de l’autre…

Sam reconnaît le ton moqueur de Jess et rit doucement. Intérieurement, il essaye de se réorienter vers la conversation : moins de revanche, plus de maintient de l’amitié. D’accord.

\- Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas vraiment une fille, pas vrai ?

\- Oh, mais tu as de meilleurs cheveux que la plupart de mes amies, Sam, allez _sois sympa_ !

Il plisse les yeux vers le calendrier accroché au mur, celui qu’il pense à regarder peut-être dix jours dans l’année et qui est donc inutile.

\- Je… Je devrais probablement en parler avec Victor avant. Je ne me souviens pas si on avait prévu quelque chose, dit-il à contre coeur

\- Si tu ne peux pas t’en souvenir, alors c’est que ça n’en vaut pas la peine.

\- Jess.

Il sait qu’elle n’approuve pas Victor, bien qu’ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés.

Son avis ne devrait pas signifier quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne le dérange pas un peu.

\- D’accord, d’accord, soupire-t-elle. Vérifie avec Monsieur FBI et dis-moi. Je veux être sûre que l’appartement sera plein de sangria si tu viens, et je n’aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour aller au supermarché dans les prochains jours.

\- Je t’enverrai un message aussitôt que je sais, répond-il avant de raccrocher.

Il prend inspire profondément encore une fois avant de fouiller dans sa liste de contacts, s’apprêtant à appeler Victor. Mais à la dernière seconde, il reçoit une notification d’e-mail :

 

_Désolé bébé, mais je dois annuler ce week-end. Mais c’est pour une bonne raison : bonne nouvelle, j’ai été assigné à l’évasion de Winchester. C’est énorme._

_Je t’appelle demain vers 17h._

_-V_

 

\- Bon, dis Sam à son appartement vide. Parfait.

 

 

* _ **Juris Doctor** , diplôme permettant l’accès à la fonction d’avocat aux Etats-Unis_


End file.
